


All Tied Up, Mk I

by CptRembrandt



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Tony, Fucking Machine, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Submissive Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptRembrandt/pseuds/CptRembrandt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"It wasn't easy to keep Steve Rogers tied up when he didn't want to be.</i><br/><i>Of course, it was hard to keep Steve Rogers tied up, even when he </i>did<i> want to be."</i></p><p>In which Tony is a sneaky boy, and tries his hand at being a Dominant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up, Mk I

It wasn't easy to keep Steve Rogers tied up when he didn't want to be.

Of course, it was hard to keep Steve Rogers tied up, even when he _did_ want to be. He and Tony discovered, however, that if they used the right materials to restrain him, and did so in such a way he couldn't get any real leverage, he couldn't break himself free.

Which was how Steve found himself pinned down to one of Tony's work tables, flat on his back, arms stretched up over his head, wrists tethered together with nylon cord. The cord was secured somewhere he couldn't see, keeping his arms flat against the table. His legs were spread, bound at the knees to a bar suspended from one of the ceiling beams with a logging chain on a winch. The room was warm, a nice contrast to the cool metal under his back as he felt Tony's fingertips probing him open gently. He couldn't catch his breath, his hips trying to roll although the motion was quickly aborted. He made a soft, frustrated sound.

“Ssshsh,” Tony hushed him softly, working two fingers in and out of the blond, stretching him. Just a little. Just enough. Once he was certain the soldier was relaxed enough, Tony set the silicone toy into place. An extension of his will, aided by the Extremis virus, set the machine into motion, and he was rewarded with a soft cry as Steve was breached, the dark-colored dildo disappearing into his lover.

“A machine like this? It's simplicity itself,” Tony said, letting the flywheel run, the strokes long and slow, making his captive writhe against the metal table. “Just a few simple, completely innocent parts. Easy to order, no one the wiser.” He leaned in, cleaning residual lube from his fingers, as he nipped a patch of skin. Steve groaned in response. “There isn't a man or woman alive who would've thought I was buying all these parts to build a fucking machine for you.”

All Steve could do in reply was rock his hips ineffectually against the air, trying to glean more from the machine's slow, implacable thrusts. 

“Look at you,” the engineer went on, pulling on a pair of driving gloves and trailing leather-clad fingertips up along the proud curve of Steve's arousal, tracing the thick vein. “I love that nobody but me gets to see you like this. They all think you're so pure. Practically fucking virginal. But I know better.” Tony leaned down, running the tip of his tongue along the path his fingers had just taken. “I know what a hungry slut you are.”

Steve gasped sharply at the little bit of attention. Tony could tell by the soldier's expression that it wasn't enough. Nowhere near enough, if he was reading the other man properly. But Tony wasn't about to be rushed, even as Steve's hips gave a reflexive twitch up. “T-Tony,” the soldier groaned, unable to hide the pleading in his tone.

“So hungry for me,” Tony purred, flicking the tip of his tongue against the head of his lover's cock, tasting precum and trying to ignore his own raging arousal. “You want more. I can tell. Maybe I'll make you ask for it.”

A wisp of a thought increased the speed of the motor, the rhythm of the device changing, and another thought activated the winch. The bar tied to Steve's knees rose, lifting his hips up just a little. The attempt to take control away didn't work as well as Tony would like; he'd have to tie Steve's legs at the ankle instead of the knee next time. Oh well. “Or maybe I'll make you beg.”

Steve tried to spread his thighs wider in spite of his bonds, head flinging back. With his legs hooked over the bars he was able to arch some, but it threatened to cost him the attention, and he stopped the attempt as fast as he'd started it. Tony just stared, temporarily distracted from his monologue by the sight of the other man so wanton. It gave him a moment to pull himself together. He couldn't lose it yet. Not this early in. He owed Steve far better than that.

So he took a deep breath, and lifted a metal ring, making sure Steve could see it. “I've got another toy for you, lover,” Tony said. “Do you know what this is?”

He got a mute shake of Steve's head in reply and he grinned a little. “Let me show you.”

He carefully snapped the cock ring into place, checking it once he had to make sure it wasn't too tight, wasn't hurting the man. Only taking away one more bit of control, putting Steve a little more thoroughly under his spell. He couldn't resist laying a nip just below Steve's navel, watching muscle twitch and bunch. “There we go. Now you aren't coming until I'm damn good and ready to let you.”

The fucking machine picked up its place again, and Tony reached out, fingertips running along Steve's abs. He had a love affair with those abs, knew that for all that the Serum gave Steve a head start, the man worked hard to maintain his physique. Tony wasn't complaining a bit. “You know what the best part is? About the situation I mean.” His hand slid up, brushing his fingertips across a nipple and watching Steve try to push up into the touch. “I built this right under your nose.”

Steve whimpered, shifting restlessly, and Tony chuckled. “Is this what you wanted, love? To be at my mercy, spread open like a whore?” He tweaked the nipple he'd been caressing, and Steve's breathing stuttered again. “I think I like you like this.”

“G-god, Tony, _please_ ,” Steve pleaded.

Tony wondered if he even knew what he was asking for at this point, but decided not to ask. He gave his lover's other nipple a sharp nip instead, surprising a little cry from the soldier. “You'll get more when I'm ready to give it to you.”

He stepped away from the table then, grinning to himself when Steve swore breathlessly. “Such a filthy mouth,” Tony went on, stripping out of his clothing, jeans and the a-shirt falling in a crumpled heap at his feet. “I _should_ put it to better use than that. Next time.” He said the words idly, giving himself a slow stroke and shuddering at the feel of leather against his bare skin. Oh _fuck_ , no wonder Steve liked that.

_Focus, Tony._

He stripped off the gloves last, watching Steve as he did, found the soldier watching him with lust-glazed eyes. He increased the speed of the machine for the span of a single thrust, making Steve cry out again. “Just making sure you were paying attention,” Tony said.

The only reply Steve could summon was another moan, and Tony grinned. Perfect.

He crossed the room to rejoin his lover, and vaulted up onto the table, settling across Steve's hips, leaning down to slant his mouth against the soldier's. The response was immediate, and hungry, no hint of shyness.

It also kept the blond thoroughly distracted while Tony grabbed the abandoned bottle and gave himself a cursory stretch, stroking a lube-slick hand over Steve's length before lowering himself back and down. He couldn't hide the hitch in his own breathing as his lover slipped past his body's natural resistance, summoning a pleasure that was right on the edge of pain. “Fuck, you feel good.”

“Tony!” Steve cried out, hips twitching upward a little in spite of the positioning. “T-too much…”

Tony went still, and the machine did the same. Still on the edge of overwhelmed, he managed to find his voice and ask, “Do you need to stop?” 

Steve shook his head vehemently. “Don't stop. Need a second...but don't stop.”

That was enough for Tony, who was grateful for a chance to catch his breath. He waited until Steve finally looked up at him and nodded. “Okay...think I'm good to go again.”

Tony started the machine again, slow and easy like he had at the start. He leaned down to kiss Steve again, and some of his residual worry melted away when the soldier's lips parted immediately under his.

It didn't take long for things to build right back up again, the kiss heating, Steve's impatience clear in the low sounds rumbling in his chest and the fact that even with his legs suspended, he was still getting enough leverage to rock his hips a little. Not much, but it was almost too much in the state Tony was in, and he retaliated by turning the fucking machine up again, feeling muscle under him quiver.

Steve was the one who broke the kiss, nipping at Tony's lower lip, and Tony returned it with a sharper one of his own. Their eyes met, and it was startling, the kind of need Tony saw in Steve's gaze. “Please,” the blond said, hips twitching up again. “Tony, ride me. Do _something_. Need you. Need more. _Please_.”

“Listen to you beg. Such a slut. I didn't even have to tell you to,” Tony purred against Steve's lips, hips grinding down, letting himself savor the sight of seeing Steve this wrecked. He was so used to the soldier being always in control, always composed. Even his anger was carefully restrained.

All of that control was gone now, all of that restraint shattered. It was beautiful. This was Steve Rogers, not Captain America, and Tony couldn't be happier.

He was also very grateful for the fact that Extremis let him generally work machines hands-free. It meant he didn't have to move a muscle to lower Steve's hips to the table again, dialed up the fucking machine a little further. Steve's hips rolled up, taking Tony with him, making them both moan.

It took them time to find a rhythm together. When they did, though, Tony was lost. Gone was even the pretense of domination, consumed by the way he could feel every vein and ridge of Steve's cock as it slid in and out of him. Muscles bunched and flexed, a steady rhythm interrupted by the occasional slight jerk as the machine ratcheted up again, responding to an unconscious command from Tony. Steve's cries were getting louder, echoing off the workshop walls, his bound hands clenched into tight fists, head thrown back again. 

Tony heard his name on Steve's lips and responded in kind, the pace becoming more frantic as his control fractured. He reached between them, an unwilling disruption of rhythm as he fumbled at the cock ring for a moment, tossing it aside negligently when it came free, desperate to regain the footing he'd lost with the pause, aching to feel the man mark him. One hand braced on the center of Steve's chest, the other wrapped around his own aching length.

Time blurred and Steve was the one who lost it first, practically howling his release, hips thrusting hard, sending Tony screaming into his own orgasm, throwing stars across his vision.

Tony slumped forward, uncaring of the sticky mess, forehead against Steve's chest, panting. He came back to himself gradually, vaguely aware of Butterfingers and U untying Steve's legs, flexing them slowly, cautious, before lowering them to the table again. DumE came trundling over next, holding a washcloth and making Tony chuckle. Things like that made him wonder if he and Steve were maybe fooling around here too much.

When he was certain he could sit up without pitching over, he did so, reaching to untie Steve's wrists, working the soldier's arms as carefully as the bots had his legs, checking the already fading marks at his wrists. Satisfied he hadn't done any real damage, he settled again, and was rewarded when Steve's arms wrapped around him, keeping him close. “So...that was good?” Tony asked quietly.

Steve didn't reply immediately, and the longer the silence dragged on, the more Tony started to panic. Had he pushed too hard, too fast? Had it been too much? Had the verbal side of it hurt the man?

Worry and a sudden spike of anxiety-induced adrenaline chased away some of the lingering endorphin high, and he raised his head, a part of him terrified of what he might see reflected on Steve's face.

When he got was a slightly drunken-looking smile and pure satiation in those beautiful blue eyes. The panic faded away, replaced by something gentler, warmer. Oh, it wasn't that Steve didn't want to answer. He just couldn't yet. Tony chuckled, equal parts amusement and relief, and pressed his lips to Steve's for just a moment. “I'll take that as a yes.”

He took the washcloth from DumE, gently freed himself from Steve's arms. He cleaned them both up, and set aside the washcloth, only to get dragged back down into Steve's embrace again. Chuckling, he settled, content to stay where Steve wanted him. But Tony didn't do well with silence, and it wasn't long before his mouth started running again. “You know I didn't mean what I said right? Well, some of it. I don't really think you're any of those things I called you. Just...part of the illusion, y'know?”

“I know.” The words were ever-so-slightly slurred, but understandable, and Steve's arms tightened around Tony a little. “It's okay. I like that. A lot.” Warm lips pressed to the top of Tony's hair. “I just have one question.”

“What's that?”

“Can we move that thing up into the bedroom?”

Tony laughed, chasing away the very last of his anxiety, and he nodded. “Whatever you want, babe.”


End file.
